Hidden Hearts
by Show-Stealin
Summary: When you work for WWE your work is in the public eye, under scrutiny, judged. But for once it's not the storyline's under judgement, it's not the ring work, it's not even who's on TV and who's not. It's your love life people are obsessing over, whether your seeing her or not, interviews turn from promoting the next event to fending off questions about her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :) Thank you so much for the interest, please enjoy it! Note at the end :)**

* * *

It started one night, after a RAW TV show. Mickie wasn't used so much lately on TV. John wasn't happy with his status on the WWE. He wanted to have a good feud, a push and then a championship again, he'd been in ridiculous story lines that meant nothing.

So they went separately to a local bar with others of the locker room and ultimately all just stuck together. Some of the Divas and some of the Superstars. They had a good time. It was fun and entertaining. Mickie almost forgot about her problems and John was enjoying the night as he was getting his mind off of his own problems.

It happened that they were alone after everyone left. A slow song was playing and they were dancing. It felt good, better than to be alone.

John had wrapped his hands placed on mickie's waist in the respectful region for just two acquaintances. Mickie had placed her hands onto his chest, sighing happily when they were swaying to the song. It was nearly 2am and the barkeeper called the last round when Mickie looked up at John with a soft smile. He returned the smile and took her hand into his, leading her to the bar, to get her jackets and then out of the bar. He lead her protectively through the crowd of fans that had gathered because of the other group leaving, some still were around discussing who got a picture with who, who got a signature off who.

The hotel wasn't that far away so they walked over there constantly being followed by people with cameras. Once they got into the hotel, John and Mickie headed to the elevator and she pushed the button.

"It was a great night." She said while they were waiting, she felt relaxed now they were alone. John looked over to her; she was so beautiful in that darkened light as he nodded in agreement.

The doors of the elevator opened and they got in. They closed and once the doors were closed John moved closer to Mickie. He was facing her as she looked up at him. He wasn't that much taller, but enough that Mickie had to look up to him.

His hand was brushing along her cheek when a small smile appeared on his lips. "You know...I don't want this night to be over now."

Mickie took a deep breath, she wanted to push his hand away but he kept it there and stared into her eyes. "John, you know...we shouldn't do this. I..."

"Shhh..." John placed one finger on her lips and his smile grew some more. "It will be ok, just us. I won't say anything, you won't say anything. Everything will be cool."

Mickie kept her eyes on him when he kept rubbing along her cheek bone. She knew they shouldn't be doing this. It wasn't good. But as John leant down, Mickie closed her eyes and returned the soft kiss. His lips were even softer than she thought, his fingers found his way to her hair.

"Let yourself go..." John mumbled against her lips and she could feel that he was smiling.

The doors of the elevator opened with a _ping_ and Mickie pulled back, she looked over his shoulder to see the open doors and the floor number on the wall opposite. John took her hand and pulled her with him.

Mickie was still having doubts if this was a good idea or not but John was convinced and hell, why not? She also had needs and desires. And John was a very attractive man.

Mickie let him lead the way and once they were in his hotel room, he locked eyes with her as he walked backwards into the room leaving her to close the door. John emptied his pockets on to the coffee table as mickie looked around at the face of the wwe's hotel room, top floor, best suit, as he would have, nothing less than the best for vince's 'Favourite man', he wasn't cheap by any stretch.

Mickie looked back to John as she heard the clanging of keys to a surface, he put what she thought to be his car keys on the table next to his key card phone and wallet.

"Do you want a glass of wine or something?" John asked as he bent his knee's slightly to look into his massive refrigerator, mickie could barely even call her's a fridge, you'd be lucky to fit anything of substance in her fridge.

"Um, no thank you, I should probably go" Mickie pointed over her shoulder to the door she voluntarily walked through, and actually shut her self. "But thanks for the offer" she nodded refolding her jacket over her arm "I had fun tonight, we should hang out more often, I think we'd be great friends" she nodded

John chuckled softly to himself putting his hands in his back pockets "Friends" the look on mickie's face made him realise she thought she had said something wrong, like she hurt his feelings "It's cool" he nodded "Really, just a tip, next time, don't kiss a guy if there's nothing there"

"I don't know you" she whispered softly

"Look it's fine, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Mickie chuckled softly "I think I'm working palm springs tomorrow, I'm not actually sure" John smiled along with mickie as she scratched her head smiling.

"Want me to look on the card?"

"You have it?" mickie asked surprised

"I think I'm the only one who asks for a copy of every card before hand, I like to plan, I need to know what's happening, I fear the unknown" John leaned down into his bag and pulled out a folder "I look like a nerd now don't i" he smiled

"Not really, busy man, you can't remember everything" mickie smiled back as she walked to him as he flicked through a couple inches thick of papers.

"What day are we on?" John turned his head to mickie who got her phone out her pocket and lit it up.

"We're in the early hours of Tuesday" she answered unlocking her phone, John let his eyes linger, longer than he wanted to or probably should have.

_Hey baby girl, I hope you had a nice night out tonight, you better be tucked up in bed by now, I'm expecting your smiling face at the airport when I come to visit you tomorrow, love you x_

John's heart sank, she had a boyfriend, he'd kissed another dude's girl, wow did he feel like shit.

John did an amazing impression of a horse as he flicked through the folder to find Tuesday, "You should get those tab things" John looked to her "Dividers, spilt it up into days or something, might be easier"

John chuckled "Never thought I'd be out nerded, your on the card" he let her look over his arm at the folder

"Am I not allowed to touch it?" she asked smiling

"I'd like you to wash your hands first" John spoke with a straight face then laughed "Joke, your on before me, so... yeah"

"Oh well then I'll see you for a few minutes" They embraced briefly before mickie pulled the door open, they engaged in another short conversation before they finally parted ways.

Both were glad when they finally settled down for night, John a lot more comfortable than Mickie.

* * *

**NOTE: During this story I'll be writing fake reports and fake tweets from fans, to add into the story, if you'd like to be apart of the story go to my tumblr show-stealing (the links on my profile... i think) and submit something, I may tweak it slightly to fit the story but you'll still get the credit.**

**To submit either a tweet or report go to my tumblr click request and write it there, you do need an account to submit something.**

**If you do not have a tumblr account, get one your missing out, personal message me on here.**

**And remember, your tweets, let your inner fan girl fly. And for the reports, let the writer in you take a hold.**

_:D review alert favourite_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I just want to everyone who alerted Favorited and reviewed the first chapter! it meant so much! Keep it going guys! And also! I need some fake reports submitting soon! there coming into the story soon! Enough of me, enjoy chapter 2! :)**_

* * *

John woke up rather unhappy mid morning the next day, for some reason he had a dirty dream about mickie, no no not with him, but with this boyfriend of hers. He imagined him to be taller than John, more muscular than John, even have a bigger-

"Someone's trying to impress someone" her sweet voice caught him off guard and he almost dropped the dumbbell on his foot "OH MY GOD!" mickie jumped backwards as John did the same "I am so sorry are you ok?" she asked with a genuine look of shock and concern on her face.

John tried to out cool himself, he sniffed fixing his shirt "Yeah, I'm totally cool"

"Bruised your ego huh?" she smiled at him folding her arms, John parted his thumb and first finger about an inch apart as he pulled a face and shrugged.

"Have a nice reunion with your boyfriend?" John asked sitting on the floor pulling out his water and a towel to wipe the sweat from his head he'd produced.

"How do you know about my boyfriend?" mickie looked horrified that John knew, was this supposed to be a secret, or did mickie want John to be a side piece, either way John had royally fucked up.

"Doesn't everyone?" he mumbled wiping the back of his neck dry

"No, I haven't told anyone, it's my personal business"

John nodded "That's cool!... You may want to cover up that love bite on your neck then, other wise the topic of conversation in the locker rooms will be your personal business" there was a few moments of silence between the too as mickie pulled her jacket closer to her neck, but that awkwardness was broken by John's choice of ring tone, which mickie laughed at.

John groaned "Ryder" he dove in his bag and pulled his phone out putting it to his ear and not even with a pleasant opening John launched his voice down the phone "Zack! Stop giving yourself stupid personalised ringtones!" Mickie watched on as john's face showed nothing but annoyance towards zack as he tried to untie his shoe laces with one hand "I don't care! Your not bringing sexy back zack!...Your not Justin Timberlake shut up!" John looked to mickie smiling amused towards him on the floor "Look dude can I call you back I'm kind of busy"

* * *

Zack sat on John's tour bus waiting for him to come back so they could go for some breakfast, he was flipping a card over his fingers talking to him on the phone "Are you with a girl?" he asked

"No"

"Yes you are"

"That's not important, what's important is while I'm sleeping you are coming into my room and stealing my phone, dude I could be doing anything"

"Bro, you haven't had a girl in months"

"That's true" John mumbled down the phone, as Zack rose to his feet and walking to the front of the bus looking out the front at the fans stood the other side of the fence hoping to catch a glimpse of just anyone.

"So, you with a girl now...?"

"Fuck you Ryder" John chuckled down the phone hanging up

"That dog!" Zack smiled at his phone looking down at it.

* * *

When Zack got back from paying the fans some attention he found John like a star fish face down on his bed asleep. He shook his head when John smiled in his sleep "No your cuter" he mumbled, Zack scrolled through John's phone before he spoke.

"So" he said loudly making John jump awake nearly falling off his bed "Was this girl a one nighter? You don't seem to have anyone new in your contact list, not even maybe a code name for her"

"Alright" John snatched his phone "I wasn't with a girl, I was with you last night playing that stupid game with you after the night out"

"Hey! I didn't see you complaining last night"

"Yeah well I was faking it" John stood up

"What are you doing? John don't ignore me! You always ignore me! John!"

John gave Zack a smug look handing back over his phone "There I've password protected it, now, you can't go through my phone"

Zack rolled his eyes and showed John when he'd guessed his password number combination "Your mom's birthday"

"How do you know my mom's birthday?"

"I know everything about you John, we have no secrets"

"Your a freak, get off my bus" John said

"What about breakfast?"

"I've been called into head office, can't sorry dude"

"Oooh what have you done?"

"I don't know Zack"

Zack put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes, _here we go _thought John as Zack opened his mouth "Unless" John sighed _there it is _"Your meeting this girl of yours"

"There is no girl, there's a meeting I'm needed at"

"hmmm" Zack nodded spinning on his heals heading down the bus "Don't be silly wrap your willy" he sang before pushing the button to close the door.


End file.
